My Heart Will Go On
by Baby the Stars Shine Bright
Summary: Song fic to My Heart Will Go On. Takes place after Sirius's death. Kind of sad, kind of sappy.


Declaimer: Anything you recognize probably doesn't belong to me. I didn't write "My Heart Will Go On", though I don't know exactly who owns it. I CAN tell you, I DON'T. J. K. Rowling owns anything you recognize.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHARACTERS MENTIONED**

**Cassidy Copper- only true love of Sirius Black; best friend of Lily Evens; hated by family; Lily's maid of honor; seldomly shows emotions; preferred to go by Cass; goes unnoticed by everyone until Sirius befriends her**

**Lily Evens- Cassidy's best friend; hates James Potter; later marries James; also seldomly show emotions; like Cassidy, goes unnoticed until befriended by Marauders**

**James Potter- friend of Remus and Sirius; marries Lily; player; show off**

**Sirius Black- player; show off; finds true love in Cassidy**

**Notes: the part in italics is the song and the part that's in '…' are memories.**

**                                                                        Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cassidy Copper sat there, stunned. The only person to ever really love her was gone. 'He's gone', that was the only thought that was going trough her mind; 'Sirius was gone.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            'A thirteen year old girl stood in a corner as a group of Slytherin boys walked away from her laughing. Cass's ice blue eyes were red from crying as she huddled against the wall.

            Four boys walked down the hall and noticed the dark haired girl. One boy, by the name of Sirius Black, told his companions to go ahead, he's catch up. Slowly he walked over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her. Sirius was a bit of a show off and undoubtedly a player, but when the time came, he could be really nice.

            "What happened? Did they hurt you?" he asked her. Cassidy looked up, shocked anyone would care. Her only friend was Lily Evens, even her family hated her.

            "Why do you care?" she asked, "Planning to hold it against me?"

            "No, why would I?"

            "Anyone else would," Cassidy told him simply.

"Well, I don't intend to. I just wanted to know if you were okay," Sirius said, standing up and extending a hand to her.'

            Cassidy smiled; now thankful he had walked past when she had, for the first time and only, broken down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            'Two black haired people danced at their best friends' wedding.

            "They look so cute together," Cass said, turning slowly with the music.

            "They do, but it's not them I want people to consider 'cute together'," Sirius whispered to her. Cassidy looked up from Lily and James, who were dancing near them.

            "What are you saying?"

            "I love you," Cass up stared into his sapphire blue eyes for a second, smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, revolving slowly all the while.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on   
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A lone tear slid down her cheek, she had never been one to let her emotions show, "I love you Sirius."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Okay, it's kind of sad, but I think it's sweet. Let me know. And please read my other fics too._


End file.
